Things Will Get Better NaruHina Story
by NarutoJournal
Summary: Naruto finally confronts Hinata on her feelings for him. Good grammar/spelling! :


Naruto walked in just as the bell rang, scratching the back of his head, obviously embarrassed.  
The only seat left was next to me so he took it, giving me a quick "Hey Hinata!" Then began unloading his supplies.  
"Today we will be teaching sex ed." The teacher's words got everyone's attention, especially mine, considering I was sitting right next to Naruto! I felt my face flush at the mention of the word.  
The entire lesson I hardly paid attention to anything other than Naruto and his cute reactions to everything. I frowned at his constant glances toward Sakura. Once the teacher began talking about the act of sex my mind shifted. 'I wonder what sex with Naruto would be like... OH, NO I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT!" I blushed hard and began trying to hide my face in my books.  
"Hinata, are you alright? You're not getting sick are you?" He set his hand on my forehead just as they were discussing condom use and I just about passed out. "I don't think Hinata feels well. I'm gonna take her to the hospital if that's alright!"  
The teacher nodded his head so Naruto gathered my things for me and took my hand, leading me to the hospital.  
He led us to a random room, me protesting and telling him I wasn't sick the entire time.  
"Grandma Tsunade will find us eventually." Naruto grinned.  
I smiled shyly, sitting on the bed and Naruto did the same.  
"So is all that stuff true?"  
"What stuff?" My heart began to race even faster, not knowing what he was talking about.  
"The sex ed stuff. Do girls really look like that?"  
My face turned bright red from the bottom up, and I swayed a little.  
Naruto steadied me with his hands on my shoulders.  
"Geez, Hinata, you could have just said no!"  
"I... Naruto..." I muttered, fidgeting with my fingers.  
" You sure are weird, Hinata." With that he left the room.

...oooOOOooo...

Since then my body had matured a lot more. I'd grown huge curves, which I tried to hide with the use of baggy clothes. My hair had grown down to my waist, and I'd gotten a bit taller as well.  
It had been months since Naruto had fought off Pain. In other words, it'd been months since I'd confessed my love for him. And he'd done nothing but avoid me. I understood, though. I wasn't as shy as I had been before, and I sure as hell wasn't as weak. But no matter how many emotions changed for me, the one that always remained was my love for the blonde Shinobi.  
Naruto had never really been the type to know what he wanted with girls. He'd always chased after Sakura, and I had the feeling that he'd only done so because everyone else liked her.  
Naruto was away from the village again, and with his absence came the weariness that he wouldn't return. While I believed in him more than anyone else, I knew the odds that he'd end up hurt increased with each time he left the village. I admired his strength, his humor, his perseverance... His everything.  
I painted my nails a dark blue to match my pants and shoes, growing tiresome of the usual clear coat.  
At nightfall I snuck out to my favorite part of the forest: a clearing which I turned into a garden with a swing and a perfect spot for sitting. Floral trees surrounded the area. I took some blankets and laid down, staring up at the open sky filled with stars over my head. I'd done this every night for what seemed like a lifetime, and every night I'd think of how it would feel for Naruto to be lying next to me, holding my body against his, maybe even with his shirt off... I blushed at my own thoughts, as I usually did when they ran wild, and closed my eyes. The sound of crickets chirping and frogs croaking at a nearby lake lulled me to sleep. When I'd awoken the sun was already rising and I jumped up immediately, springing into action as not to let myself be late getting home. The Hyuga clan meeting was that day and I was not only expected to be there, but had to dress up on top of it. I showered in my bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth, then slid a crème coloured off-the-shoulder dress over my head. I curled my long hair into small ringlets, then slipped on some navy blue flats and put a bit of lip shine on before entering the main room. My father was dressed accordingly, as was Neji. Neji looked sharp in a white button-up with a classic black tie, along with a pair of slacks and dress shoes.  
My Father, always going a bit too far, was in a three-piece tuxedo. I sighed inwardly at the lack of causality my Father had. He'd been like that as long as I could remember.  
Each Hyuga member was allowed to bring a date. Kiba was mine, and while we were solely best friends, I still had to admit that he looked especially handsome. He wore a crème coloured shirt and a navy blue tie along with navy slacks and shoes, matching my own outfit. His hair was spiked and he'd washed his face paint off for this special occasion. He looked almost... Hot. My face heated at the thought. He took my arm, leading me into the room. "You look beautiful, Hinata. You always do."  
I let a small giggle escape my lips. "Thank you, Kiba, you look quite handsome yourself."  
"Thank you, Hina." He kissed me softly on the cheek. I blushed again.  
Neji had brought Ten-Ten and so they were dancing together. Kiba took my hand and invited me to dance. I accepted his offer and we spun around the dance floor almost expertly. By the end of the night we were so worn out that we'd almost fallen asleep at the table. Kiba offered to walk me home but I insisted he didn't have to and that I had a few stops to make first, anyhow. He said alright and gave me one of his tight warm hugs followed by one of our quick best-friend pecks on the lips.  
I didn't feel like changing out of my dress so when I got home I simply grabbed blankets and went straight for the forest. The silk dress hugged at my curves, exploiting my large chest, thin waist, and wide hips. My collar bones were very visible, my pale skin glistening in the moonlight. I kicked the shoes off and plopped down on one of the blankets, sliding a lily into my hair.  
I heard a branch crack and quickly threw a kunai that way.  
The movement stopped.  
"Whoever you are, show yourself!" somehow even when I yelled my voice was still soft.  
"Hinata? Is that you?" His voice made me drop my weapon to the ground. I was frozen stiff  
"Naruto..." He cautiously climbed out of the bushes, leafs stuck all over him and dirt patted on his face.  
"Naruto...I..." Tears rolled down my cheeks. I had missed him so much.  
"Shh." He pulled me into the most beautiful hug I'd ever had.  
"You look... Stunning, Hinata."  
I blushed wildly as his eyes ran along my body in a way I'd never seen him look at me before.  
I took his hand and led him to the lake, making him get into the water. He said he would get out unless I went in too. I didn't have anything to change into so he told me just to wear his shirt over my underwear. He handed the black t-shirt over and I stripped down from my dress, trying to hide behind a small tree but knowing it was useless. The water was still warm from the hot day, and I began to wash him. I was scrubbing his hair while he stared up at me. I could only meet his eyes so much without my stomach going wild.  
He was grinning.  
"What is it, Naruto?"  
"Did you really mean what you said when you protected me from Pain?"  
I nodded once. "Of course I did, Naruto. I've l- loved you since before the Academy."  
"It feels good to have someone love me." He said honestly.  
I had long ago finished washing his hair but I kept running my fingers through the soft length of it and his eyes were closed so he seemed to be enjoying himself.  
"Everyone loves you, Naruto." I stated matter-of-factly.  
"But the difference between you and them is that you always did. You didn't just like me because I saved the village. I didn't have to make you like me the way I did with them."  
"You're right." I admitted.  
"You don't even care that I'm a monster..."  
I stopped rubbing his hair and he opened his eyes, which were full of shame. Lady Tsunade's necklace was dangling on his chest.  
"You're no monster." I said soothingly.  
"You know I am. You saw what happened after Pain hurt you. You being hurt and me seeing how that made me feel caused me to realize that I love you back. And not just because you love me. Sakura was some stupid childhood crush... I really think you could be the real deal."  
I smiled wide, showing off my white teeth as he said the words I'd been wishing to hear all of my life. He scooped me up in his arms and he walked over to the blankets. He sat against a tree, pulling my back onto his chest and using the blanket we weren't sitting on to wrap around our wet bodies. His fingers stroked my hip bone sensually, sending chills up my spine. I fell asleep, my heart whole for once in my life.


End file.
